Insecurities
by Djehuti
Summary: A Transformers Armada 15 minute ficlet. Takes place after the episodes Crisis and Remorse. Alexis expresses her support and friendship for Hot Shot, comforting him in his grief and self blame over what happened.


-1**A/N - **_This ficlet was written in 15 minutes from a word prompt. It's a scene that couldn't get out of my head after watching the events of Transformers Armada episodes "Crisis" and "Remorse." _

_For those of you who are watching the series and you aren't at this part of it yet - I warn you of a spoiler. _

_If you do not care and you want to read on - I hope you enjoy! As an added note, I am in no way hinting at a Hot Shot X Alexis scenario. This is just a between friends thing. ) _

"**Insecurities" - a Transformers Armada ficlet**

_Written by: Djehuti_

The overall mood at the Autobot base was quiet with silent heavy tension underlying the blanket of hidden grief. It had been only a matter of days since the loss of Optimus Prime - their brave Autobot Commander - and it hit everyone both human and mech very hard.

The human children, Rad and Alexis along with Carlos, knew that their Transformer friends were acting casual and light around them only to prevent the kids from worrying about them. But they knew. The pain of the Autobot's loss hung over the base like a dark cloud no matter how hard the mech's tried to prevent it from affecting the kids.

Prime had all ready previously named the young soldier Hot Shot as his successor as leader - and after the flustered mech politely declined to hold onto the Matrix of Leadership before Prime's fateful mission, it was obvious that the bright yellow Autobot felt that he was unworthy of following in Optimus's footsteps.

Alexis sighed as she pondered this, sitting around a table along with her human friends and their Mini-Con partners. They were playing a round of various board games - the current one being Trivial Pursuit. The Transformers seemed to like that game, for it offered them interesting information about their second home, Earth.

"Guys….I need a break." The girl said finally, getting up from the table not wanting to meet the stares of the boys and bots looking up at her. "I'll be back after okay? I just need some air."

Rad - the most mature of the group, locked eyes with her and nodded with understanding. "Sure Alexis - I was gonna suggest we pull out the game Battleship anyway…" He grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Carlos - lightly oblivious to the silent communication between Rad and Alexis, straightened with a grin. "Good idea Rad! I am so gonna kick your butt too…" He immediately scampered to the nearest shelf to grab the game.

Alexis smiled a little, and turned to leave the room - leaving behind laughter and amused bleeps from the Mini-Con's.

She walked down a corridor…noting with a heavy heart the complete silence. There was no sign of the other Autobots anywhere and it was strange. She figured Red Alert would be in the Command centre - but as for the others, she had no clue. She was worried about them. Especially Hot Shot - who seemed to be taking this situation the hardest.

Alexis paused next to a darkened doorway. She had thought that she had heard a sound. She listened for a few moments, and was about to continue on her way when she heard it again. Frowning slightly, she entered the dark space - unable to turn on any lights because the activation panels were up too high for her to reach.

She peered in the dark - spotting a formless shape huddled not far away. She took slow steps towards it - trying to figure out what it was when she heard the soft barely audible sound again.

It was the soft sound of someone crying…

Judging by the size of the shadow curled up against the wall and the tone of voice - it wasn't Scavenger, Smokescreen or Red Alert….which left….

"Oh dear…" Alexis breathed. "Hot Shot?"

The figure didn't seem to move, but she heard a soft mechanical whirr as it startled slightly.

Alexis's heart went out to her friend as Hot Shot lowered his hands from his face. His blue optics usually so bright and cheerful were now dimmed to be barely discernable in the shadows. From what she could see of his face from the light of the open door - it was twisted in sorrow. It was the most painful expression she had ever seen on a Transformers face - reminding her just how strongly and human-like these large robots could feel.

Without saying a word, Hot Shot lowered his hands in silent invitation for Alexis to hop on. She did so without hesitation and she held on to his fingers tightly as he lifted her to the bench that jutted out from the wall next to where he was sitting on the floor. She didn't bother asking him if he was okay, since it was obvious he was not. Alexis merely patted his hand gently as she watched him settle so that he was leaning against the bench, resting his chin on the armor of his fore-arm. He watched her for a few moments - optics still dimmed.

"I can't…I just can't…" He whispered, voice low and filled with emotion.

"It wasn't your fault Hot Shot.." Alexis responded. "I know you had argued with Optimus before…before it happened….but I know it wasn't your fault…please stop blaming yourself…" She leaned against his hand - arms only long enough to hug one of his fingers.

Hot Shot didn't respond right away - he merely lowered his head with a defeated sigh. "How can I be Commander now? I can't even look at the others or even the Mini-Con's…they expect so much from me….I'm…..I'm not even near the type of leader Optimus was….." He audibly trembled - the armor plating on his body rustling with a metallic whisper.

"Optimus believed in you. I know you can be a good leader Hot Shot…" Alexis encouraged. "He wouldn't have picked you as his successor if he didn't see those qualities in you…I know you can do it."

Hot Shot let out a sound that closely resembled a trembling sigh. "I've jumped into so many missions where my life was in danger…more times than I can even count…..but I've never been so scared as I am right now…" He whispered - voice shaking. "I….wish Optimus was here…I…don't know what to do!"

He let out a soft strangled sound as he tried to suppress the sob that was trying to emerge…but failed as his intense emotions escaped as if a barrier had shattered. His head drooped onto his arm - his optics dimmed even more, leaving them completely dark.

Alexis had never heard Hot Shot sound so broken. It was heart wrenching. She carefully crawled up the crying Autobot's arm, settling to curl up against his cheek - stroking the warm pliant metal beneath her hand soothingly. There were no tears - which she was expecting since he was a robot after all - but that didn't unsettle her as much as the fact that right now - Hot Shot sounded so human…and so alone.

"Your not alone…" She whispered, continuing to stroke soothingly with her hands, feeling the subtle vibration of the ever present hum of circuitry. "You have me and my friends - and the other Autobots here to help you…It's okay…"

Hot Shot's response was to gently cup his free hand behind her - thumb brushing her back. In the silence and in the dark - they sat like that for an indeterminate amount of time. Two friends finding support in one another - taking one piece of their souls at a time, and healing it back together.

Fin

Word prompt: Broken


End file.
